


Nerds Take Over

by BisexualKaramel



Series: Karamel Fanfiction Challenge [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/M, I swear there will be Karamel, KaraMel, Winn is an actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualKaramel/pseuds/BisexualKaramel
Summary: In which Kara and Mon-el "platonically" attend Winn's new movie premiere.





	Nerds Take Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible. I wanted to try a Crackfic for week 4 of the Karamel Fanfiction Challenge and it isn't going well...
> 
> Song recommendation:
> 
> Sorry Not Sorry - Demi Lovato (Remember when Mon-el said that? So cute :) )

There she was. She didn’t want to be there to witness the horror that is Winn’s new movie. For some odd reason, He dropped out of tech school to become an actor and why he would do that was beyond her. All she knew was that he was truly horrible at acting. The man couldn’t even lie about eating her cupcake last week.

 

But there she was. Sitting in the theater to watch the premiere of “Nerds Take Over”.

 

She wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be about. In fact, neither did anyone else. It was a confusing mixture of Star Wars, Harry Potter, Comic book superheroes and a few other nerdy subjects.

 

She wasn’t going to come. At least that was until Alex stormed into her house and demanded that she go support her friend. She bought her a dress and everything.

 

Kara loves Winn. She truly does. But she knew that if she were to go, she would end up laughing her butt off. Possibly even laugh at a funeral scene.

 

“This is going to be hilarious! Have you read the reviews? I couldn’t breathe when I read them-” She paused to scroll through her phone and started reading,  _ “You thought  _ _ Plan 9 from Outer Space was bad? Think again because ‘Nerds Take Over’ beats it by becoming the worst film to ever make it to the silver screen.” _

 

Kara looked disapprovingly at Alex and said, “Don’t make fun of him! He’s your friend and you should support him. Yes, he’s bad. Scratch that, terrible, but acting makes him happy.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes and said, “Whatever. We need to leave, but before we go, you need to take off those horrendous leggings.”

 

“This dress is too short, I’m not taking them off.”

 

“Your butt looks lumpy.”

 

“It does not!”

 

“Does too.”

 

“Not.”

 

“Too.”

 

Alex texted someone and said, “Mon-el says his ass looks better.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes and said, “Of course he’d say that.”

 

“He even sent a picture!” Said Alex, showing Kara the picture.

 

_ ‘Yeah, he does have a nicer butt than I do,’  _ She thought, annoyed.

 

Mon-el looked dashing in his black and white suit, ready to attend his best friend’s movie premiere.

 

She took off the leggings and put on the kitten heels Alex bought her and walked out of her apartment with her sister behind.

  
  
  


.o.0.o.

  
  
  


The Danvers sisters sat in their seats as people started filling the theater and waited.

 

Mon-el enters and sits beside Kara, greeting her.

 

The movie starts and after ten minutes, Kara couldn’t continue watching the movie.

 

She looks around the theater to see that most people were on their phones.

 

On screen, Winn was saying something about him being cool and jaywalks.

 

J’onn leaned in between Kara and Mon-el’s head and said, “Never jaywalk when an old lady is near you. She will throw her purse at you.”

 

“That’s really good advice,” Mon-el said as he took out a pen and the notebook he uses to write his notes about earth culture and wrote down what J’onn told him.

 

A few minutes passed and Mon-el wrapped his arm around her. She looked at him and he said, “What? I’m cold.”

 

Not complaining, Kara looked to her right to see Alex laughing at her phone.

 

Looking up, Alex said, “Check this out, another review about this movie is out.”

 

She bends her phone so that Kara could read it. Mon-el's face was so close, his stubbled cheek was pressed against hers, reading from Alex’s phone.

 

She couldn’t focus on what was written as she was too distracted by how close Mon-el's face was to her’s.

 

So, she faked a laugh. 

 

The whole theater stared at her, making her realize that she was too loud.

 

_ To be continued... _


End file.
